


One Last Farewell

by LiagibaSiYseehc



Series: The Prime and His Soldier [7]
Category: Transformers (Bay Movies), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Human/Transformer Relationships (Transformers), Interspecies Relationship(s), Interspecies Romance, Kissing, Light Petting, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-02-23 08:56:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23008951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiagibaSiYseehc/pseuds/LiagibaSiYseehc
Summary: Defenders of Earth, we have come for your natural resources to rebuild our damaged planet. When we have transported all we need, we will leave your world in peace. For such peace to exist, you must immediately exile the Autobot rebels you have harboured, non-negotiable. Renounce the rebels. We await your reply.There was only one thought on Riley's mind.Find Optimus.  Find him NOW!
Relationships: Optimus Prime/Original Female Character(s)
Series: The Prime and His Soldier [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1652653
Comments: 7
Kudos: 29





	One Last Farewell

**Author's Note:**

> If you've seen Dark of The Moon, then you know exactly what this is all about. I kinda choked up a little bit when I was writing this, so brace yourself.

_Defenders of Earth, we have come for your natural resources to rebuild our damaged planet. When we have transported all we need, we will leave your world in peace. For such peace to exist, you must immediately exile the Autobot rebels you have harboured, non-negotiable. Renounce the rebels. We await your reply._

Riley Brown abruptly broke into a sprint, dashing through familiar hallways with only a specific hangar in mind. Her footsteps echoed loudly in the enclosed halls as she ran mindlessly, trying to make sense of her jumbled thoughts.

One single thought stood out among the rest. _Find him, find Optimus. He would know what to do, he would fix this._

Right?

Pausing to catch her breath against the metallic walls, the sound of the TV from an adjacent room caught her attention.

_It's been a remarkable series of events today at the capitol. Just moments ago legislation was passed to exile the Autobots from American shores. The US military alliance with them is officially over…_

She was shaking now. Millions of emotions washed over her. Fear. Helplessness. Disbelief. Anger. Whirling inside her, threatening to spill out, overwhelming all rational thought. This can't be true this can't be true this can't be true. This is a joke. It's not really happening. Find him. Find him NOW!

She took off running again, praying the adrenaline rush would wake her up from this horrible dream and she would wake up and everything would be okay and Optimus would tell her that she was being silly and they would laugh it off while she curled up in his seat and…

The hangar was large, but she found who she was looking for immediately, her legs automatically taking her towards the towering being of red and blue. Breathing heavily, she sank to the ground against the smooth warm metal, gripping the metal before her tightly as if afraid that it would disappear if she didn't hold on. Tears, _when had she started crying?_ dripped on the gray surface she was clutching on for dear life, but she didn't let go. _Nothing_ could make her let go, _nothing_.

Hydraulics hissed, and large digits gently tugged her away from the giant pede, issuing a choked sob from her as she lost her grip. Instantly, her hands scrabbled at the air frantically until she latched on to a silvery digit, pulling it against her face tightly. The digits of the servo holding her curled inwards protectively as the being holding her rose to full height, before bringing her to his chest plates, cradling her as one would a fragile newborn.

The grip on his digit loosened as Riley launched herself against his chassis, her palms pressing firmly on his windshields as she buried her face into the glass pane, sobbing unashamedly. Carefully, he stroked her back with his thumb digit, keeping his touch feather light as he waited for her to compose herself.

"You can't go," she whispered, voice muffled by the glass and tears.

He was silent for a few seconds, still tracing her back gently, then, he spoke.

"I am sorry,"

She shook her head, refusing to hear what he just said as she clutched at his chest plates even tighter.

"You can't go," she insisted, her voice catching slightly, "you can't go. _Please_ don't go."

Her knees buckled, and she seemed to curl up into herself, "You _can't_ go…"

His spark nearly broke in half at the sight, and he brought her to optic level, cupping another servo around her body such that the outside world was blocked out. Nothing else mattered, it was only him, and her.

He _hated_ himself for saying these words to her, for bringing her such anguish, but it had to be said.

"I… I am sorry, my little soldier, but your government has ordered the exile of all Autobots. I… we will be exiting your Earth's atmosphere in the Xanthium in approximately five minutes,"

Her breath caught in her throat. Five minutes. They only had _five minutes_ left before they never saw each other again. They _had_ to make every second count.

She raised her head to meet his optics, beautiful, ancient, glowing rings of azure that always seemed to draw her in, to look deep into her soul. Optics that understood her, sometimes even better than she understood herself. Optics that constantly shone with kindness and wisdom, forever patient and never judging.

Optics that were currently filled with regret and sorrow, and guilt, so much guilt, as if the weight of the world hung on his shoulders.

Never breaking eye contact, she reached forwards and placed her palm on his faceplate, relishing the feeling of warmth under her fingertips. Soon she would never be able to feel it again.

"It's not your fault," her voice shook with emotion, "don't blame yourself, please. You have enough to worry about as it is."

His optics shuttered as he leaned into her touch, and she pressed herself against him, pressing her lips against his dermas just as she did the first time they kissed.

Optimus's optics whirred as he scrutinised her, taking in every single detail of her form and filing them away carefully in his data banks. Noting down how her hazel brown hair was always bunched up in a loose ponytail, how her emerald green eyes were always full of curiosity and _innocence_ when she looked at him, her expression open and unguarded.

How he could always feel her pulse beating within her body as she pressed her skin to his. How she never seemed to flinch away from his touch, even before she admitted her affections, unlike all her other comrades. How she never noticed the _tremendous_ amount of trust she put in him, sometimes so much that even _he_ himself was shocked.

" _All Autobots, report to the Xanthium asap,"_

Venting heavily, he turned and headed towards the hangar door, not missing how the human in his grasp tightened her grip on his faceplate at the motion.

Bumblebee was already crouched over Sam, pain and regret showing from his optics as he bid his charge farewell. Having arrived at his destination, Optimus turned his attention back to the human clinging on to his faceplate, lowering his helm to nuzzle her cheek gently.

"I… I," she appeared to choke on her words, "I'll miss you."

"As will I, my little soldier," he rumbled softly, "Be strong in my absence. I shall watch over you from the stars."

Tears flowed freely, but she made no effort to hang on as he lowered her slowly to the ground. He was right. She had to be strong. If he could be strong, then she could too.

She looked up at him and managed a weak smile, eyes shining with tears.

"Well, I heard Saturn's really pretty," she blinked furiously, "and… and Jupiter too, you can… you can see if it's true."

His faceplate lifted into a small smile, but his optics were sorrowful.

"I swear on my spark, I shall never forget you, Riley Brown," he promised her, feeling his spark whine painfully in its chamber, "Till all are one, my little soldier."

Her heart constricted so much that she could hardly breathe. This was it. She would never see him again, never feel his digits trace her skin, never go on peaceful rides with him at night, feeling his powerful engine throb through her seat, never sit on his shoulder plating as he walked, clutching his smoke stacks for support, never hear his rumbling baritone voice say her name…

She swallowed dryly, never once dropping her gaze, "Till all are one, Optimus Prime."

With that, he turned and walked towards the humongous spaceship, each step shaking the ground with a small thud. How she longed to call out to him, to beg him to stop, to latch on to his pede and refuse to let go. But she couldn't, she knew she couldn't, for she knew that he was struggling too, that if she were to beg him to stay, he wouldn't be able to bring himself to leave, so she remained silent, even when he turned his helm to spare her one last glance, even when the last of his blue-red armour disappeared from view, even when the entrance to the spacecraft closed up with a small hiss.

She kept her mouth firmly shut as golden orange flames spewed from the Xanthium's nozzles with a deafening roar, allowing silent tears to roll down her cheeks as the rocket gradually escaped the Earth's gravity.

Then she saw the missiles.

Her eyes widened.

The impacts on the ship she felt as if they were on her own body. Eyes glued to the sky, she watched as fiery streaks of destruction raced down the side of the spaceship containing her heart, her _everything_ , her reason to _stay strong_ and _keep going_ , reducing the vessel to shrapnel in seconds.

A shrill scream erupted from her as the flaming debris rained from the sky. It was a sound of pain, of loss, of anguish, and everyone who heard it felt their skin crawl with the overwhelming emotion one single word carried.

_"OPTIMUS!"_


End file.
